Yolinda (Earth-616)
When Juma met Conan again amid the Kozak steppes, he told Yolinda retreated in the city of Kherdpur. Though she tried to pretend this was all just a bad dream, Yolinda found she was with child after returning home. Her father, Yezdigerd, wished to have Yolinda stoned, but her grandfather, King Yildiz, believed her tale of helpless innocence and intervened, saving her life. Yezdigerd refused to have anything to do with Yolinda and turned her over to Yildiz. Yildiz sent Yolinda to have her babies in Kherdpur because he had heard that something in the water or atmosphere of the place caused many babes born there to be grotesque monstrosities who were confined to the tunnels known as the pit. Any time Yezdigerd was off razing some poor city, Yildiz bade Yolinda return to Aghrapur to keep him company, but she would always hurry back to Kherdpur as quickly as possible. Fearing Yezdigerd might try to have Yolinda murdered, Juma stayed on with the cavalry of Turan. Later, when Yildiz took the young Yasmin as a wife and she became pregnant, whether with Yildiz's child or someone else's, Yildiz was more content to leave Yolinda in Kherdpur with her children. Yolinda gained some influence over the rest of the wretches dwelling in the pit. Juma volunteered to Grimm, leader of the forces of Turan, to join the Kozaks and lure Conan to him in Kherdpur. Juma secretly did so so Conan could help protect Yolinda. Juma recommended Grimm cast Conan into the pit to be slain by wretches dwelling there, knowing that Yolinda could stop the wretches from slaying Conan and Zula. As Juma arrived with them in Kherdpur, Conan and Zula were captured by Grimm, who cast Conan and Zula into the pit. Yolinda stopped the wretches of the pit from harming Conan and his ally Zula, who had been cast into the pit by Grimm and Juma. Conan and Yolinda swiftly recognized each other, and she shared the events in her life following her meeting with Conan. Conan and Zula rushed to save Juma from Salbatanu, and a brief but savage battle erupted until Yolinda arrived, interrupted the fight, and revealed Salbatanu to be her son. However, Conan had only saved Juma so he could take vengeance himself, and he rushed Juma with his knife, ignoring Juma's efforts to explain. Yolinda interrupted this fight as well, and revealed Juma's purpose in leading them there. Conan asked if there was an exit out of Kherdpur through the tunnels of the pit, and when Yolinda revealed it, he and Zula departed through it, advising her to flee, too, while she still could. Juma told her she could stay with the Kozaks, but Yolinda knew that those nomads would never accept her children. Juma vowed not to leave her, knowing he might die there, but as they embraced, Grimm and his soldiers arrived, and Grimm threw a spear through Zosara's chest. As Salbatanu and the other wretches arrived, Grimm pretended to retreat with his men, only to catch Salbatanu with a net and then fill him full of spears. Grimm's men wounded Juma and dispatched the rest of the wretches, then Grimm ordered them to take Yolinda and Juma for further sport before slaying them. Zosara managed to catch up with Conan and Zula before dying, and Conan and Zula returned to the pit to try to save Yolinda and Juma, or at least to avenge them. Grimm tormented his bound prisoners, slashing one each of their wrists to mingle their blood, a marriage custom in his native Cimmeria. He was interrupted by Conan and Zula, alongside Salbatanu, still clinging to life. As Grimm attacked Conan, Juma used his dagger to cut himself free and stab Grimm, distracting him sufficiently for Conan to behead him. Yolinda, however, perished from blood loss, and Salbatanu finally succumbed as well. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/yolinda_turan.htm }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters